This invention relates to a "spot" bowling aid which permits the bowler to preset the trajectory of his bowling ball and thereafter to manipulate the aid to inform him of where his next ball should be directed as well as his proper starting position and direction of motion for the next ball.
There exists many patents which describe apparatus to be used as aids or calculators to inform a bowler as to his aim and stance in order to improve his game and score.
Many prior art patents are relatively complicated and difficult to use and have not received wide-spread acceptance. Examples of such devices can be had by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,810 entitled BOWLING AID by R. E. Marting and issued on June 27, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,559 entitled CALCULATOR issued on Mar. 19, 1963 to E. O. Kaminsky and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,097 issued on Oct. 18, 1966 to J. O. Tombling, Jr. and entitled BOWLER'S SLIDE RULE.
Other patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,032 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,339 appear to be simpler in construction but are relatively unreliable and are of questionable utility and function.
In general, all such devices are concerned with "spot" bowling, a term which is well known and widely employed in bowling parlance.
Essentially, a good bowler uses alley markers and starting markers according to the trajectory of his ball to assure that the spot or pin he is aiming for, will be proper. It is basically far simpler to aim the ball based on the alley markers, which are much closer to the foul line than to aim at the bowling pins. Based on the trajectory of the ball, if the proper alley marker is accessed by the ball, the bowler will be assured that the desired pin will be struck providing, as will be seen, that he positions himself properly before releasing his ball.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved bowling aid to enable the determination of the initial position of the bowler's stance and the alley mark over which, or in proximity to, the bowler's ball should be directed.